1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal traps and more particularly to a novel animal trap employed in the elimination of mice, rats and other rodents which incorporates improved release latch mechanism, guided approach to the bait and other construction details useful in mass production of the trap.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, traps of the present type have been known for many years and have been improved from time to time. The most recent improvements on traps of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,530,918 and 2,103,877. In both of these prior patents, the improvements dealt with the release mechanism of the trap so as to effect greater sensitivity to touch for release. These patents stress that in the course of manufacture of the latest improvement, accuracy and exactness need not be indulged and that the very looseness of the mechanism, in great measure, added to its sensitivity. Although the prior devices have proved successful in this regard, the prior devices often make it difficult to achieve safe and positive setting of the trap due to the unpredictable hypersensitivity since the trigger or latch comes under immediate attention and too readily effects release of the jaw before the adjusting human hand is withdrawn. Even after the trigger or latch is set, the trap jaw snaps shut at the moment of contact with the floor or ground.
Another problem exists with existing traps of this type which stems largely from the fact that the approach of the rodent to the bait is uncontrolled and upon actuation, the jaw may strike the animal in a variety of locations which may not be fatal to the animal. For example, the jaw may strike a leg, tail or other areas which only injure the animal and does not cause its death. In numerous instances, the jaw strikes with such force that portions of the animal are exposed which is unsightly and renders collection or gathering extremely distasteful.
Still further problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that existing traps lack safety during the adjustment of the latch-bend into the bait treadle slot so that the jaw actuates and the hand or fingers of the user are injured. Also, children whose curiosity is aroused could well bring a measure of injury to their fingers by the lack of safety mechanisms on prior art traps.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide an improved animal trap which not only includes a variety of safety to the fingers of the user but which will guide or promote the location of the animal into a position so that it will be fatal upon contact by the actuated jaw.